


Before

by bold_seer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First War with Voldemort, Five Acts meme, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t you ever wish things were different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozmissage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/gifts).



> For the Five Acts Meme #1.

“Moony, don’t you ever wish things were different?” he asks with something like mourning in his voice.

It’s a very blunt question, although Sirius sort of pretends to look into the fire, not at Remus’ arms and the endless scars, disappearing somewhere into his sleeves. So many marks, as if he would’ve slashed his arms over and over again in some desperate, angry fit – which, of course, isn’t very far from the truth. But Sirius is nothing if not blunt and none of them would want him any other way; Remus certainly wouldn’t.

It’s also a very leading question, although these days _everyone_ wishes things were different. The war separates friends and it’s not like Remus would’ve asked them to stay over at full moon on the night they all happened to be home. Free nights are too precious, between this and that mission. Easier to forget that once upon a time, Sirius would spend mornings trying to make his scars go away by distracting him; never wished them away, staring at flames. There were fewer of them then, so Remus could almost succumb to the illusion, for a while.

It’s not unbearable, but then, Remus has come to notice, few things are. “You don’t miss what you’ve never had,” he says without bitterness.

That’s not quite true, it's just that he _never_ makes unreasonable wishes.


End file.
